Segredos
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Remus não gostava de mentir para os amigos, mas às vezes era necessário. Sirem, slash.


**Título:** Segredos

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Personagens:** Remus Lupin e Sirius Black

**Avisos:** Slash, angst.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para a fofa Lunnafê de presente de aniversário. Palavra Nº 23 (luar/lua) da table. pongas, querida.

* * *

**Segredos**

Remus não gostava de mentir para os amigos. Por um longo tempo, antes que descobrissem sobre a licantropia, precisou contar mentiras e manter o segredo. Mesmo sendo uma pessoa reservada por natureza, foi um alívio imenso poder compartilhar com alguém aquele fardo.

No entanto, ele sabia que haveria coisas que ele jamais contaria aos outros. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria explicar o fascínio que a Lua exercia sobre ele ou como era libertador se transformar. A parte racional de Remus se rebelava contra aquilo, mas durante a Lua Cheia, quando sua consciência humana era completamente afastada e seus sentidos se tornavam mais apurados, instintivos, sentia-se livre.

Por isso era tão frustrante "despertar" acorrentado, preso entre quatro paredes, sem poder sentir o luar completamente sobre ele.

Na verdade, se fosse ser honesto, sabia que os Marotos entenderiam. Ou ao menos tentariam compreender. Mas aquela parte racional insistia sempre em lembrá-lo sobre como as pessoas enxergavam os lobisomens. E ainda que ele confiasse nos amigos, não saberia dizer até onde eles não veriam aquilo como um indicativo de atração para o lado das Trevas.

Também havia aquela fração que era composta pela criança que fora mordida tão jovem e passou boa parte da infância isolada. Aquela que ouvira desde sempre que não iria para Hogwarts porque pessoas como ele não eram bem vistas. Aquela parte que se acostumou às roupas velhas, a aprender tudo que estivessem dispostos a ensiná-lo e a se defender desde cedo – normalmente, evitando conflitos dos quais sairia perdedor. Afinal, se o Ministério fosse chamado, independente da fase da Lua, ele seria o culpado. Aquela parte dele tinha medo. Da rejeição, da solidão, de perder tudo que ganhara.

Então, desde cedo, Remus aprendeu a omitir o que não era conveniente. Assim, simplesmente acabou não compartilhando com os outros Marotos quando começou o jogo com Sirius. Se Remus não sabia como conversar sobre a licantropia com os outros dois amigos, saberia menos ainda dizer que ele e Sirius andavam se pegando pelos cantos de Hogwarts.

No começo, não contou porque não tinha nada a ver. Era apenas curiosidade. Começou com uma brincadeira, uma garrafa de firewhisky, uma pergunta boba ("você já quis ficar com outro cara?") que rendeu muitas risadas, um desafio idiota, muitos amassos no sofá do salão comunal e uma puta ressaca no dia seguinte. Um dia que foi totalmente constrangedor. Mas não os impediu de beberem juntos novamente e se agarrarem o quanto podiam.

Com o tempo, passaram a beber menos e se pegar mais. Ultrapassando há muito o patamar de simples curiosidade. Descobrir como despistar os outros alunos, professores, fantasmas e afins tornou-se a nova mania deles. Nas horas mais impróprias, Sirius aparecia inventava as desculpas mais estapafúrdias - às vezes nem elas- e arrastava Remus para algum canto perdido no castelo. Se James ou Peter percebia ou não, preferiram não comentar.

Não sabia os motivos de Sirius para não contar a James, no entanto, sabia bem os seus. Os Marotos sempre infringiam milhares de regras escolares, mas naqueles encontros era diferente. Havia muito mais a perder e a sensação era tão inebriante quanto a liberdade da Lua. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por querer manter aquele segredo pelo maior tempo possível. Não mesmo.

Não quando sentia a mão de Sirius dentro da sua calça daquele jeito, os dois espremidos atrás de uma armadura no corredor do quinto andar, esfregando-se um no outro, as palavras nada inocentes abafadas no pescoço de Remus. Ou as escapadas noturnas até a cama do Sirius que renderiam pouquíssimas horas de sono, muitas marcas, chupões e um humor invejável por alguns dias.

Ou quando apenas algumas horas depois, o mesmo Sirius estava cantando alguma garota diferente. Que seria a conquista da semana e eles seriam obrigados a tolerá-la com eles. E quando ninguém estivesse observando, encararia Remus com aquela expressão sacana e sorriso safado.

Nesses momentos, a parte racional de Remus dizia que aquilo ainda ia acabar mal. A parte criança ficava mais assustada que nunca e o Lobo, faminto, mal esperava o próximo encontro. Remus sempre se perguntava se algo além do tesão motivava o amigo. Se Sirius realmente conseguia enxergar qualquer uma daquelas partes dele. Tinha quase certeza que não.

Então, simplesmente retribuía o olhar e o sorriso.

_So I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention  
And you know how much I need you  
But you never even see me¹

* * *

_

Shiver, Coldplay.


End file.
